Yosefeye
Seán William McLoughlin, better known as Pewdiepie or Jacksepticeye is an Irish YouTuber who does videos on video games and occasionally vlogs. He is the self-proclaimed "most energetic video gamer on YouTube". He is also known to be very loud and doesn't get sore throats. Jack currently has 13 million+ subscribers, 4 billion+ views, 2 thousand videos, 1.3 million+ followers on Twitter and 3.4 million+ followers on Instagram. Jack gained a boost of his popularity on PewDiePie's shout out. It wasn't the shout out that made him popular; it was his effort. Most of the other winners didn't become as successful as Jack did. Jack Jack refers to himself as the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron. He is incredibly good friends with Markiplier and CinnamonToastKen. He does various series on games, and the episodes of a particular series are usually spaced out with 3–5 days in between. Some famous series that Jack does are The Escapists, Subnautica, The Sims 4, GTA 5, and Happy Wheels. One of the two non-video-game series he does is "Reading Your Comments" where he responds to comments on either YouTube, Twitter, or Tumblr. The second one is regular vlogs, where he usually shares and/or talks about his life or what's going on around the channel. He does not have a name for his fan base because he recognizes his fans as individuals, not one. About Jack, known as jacksepticeye, and real name Séan William McLoughlin (origin of his name at 3:18) He's the biggest Irish YouTuber out there right now and also one of the fastest growing channels there is. Seán lives in Athlone, Co. Westmeath, Ireland. He lives in an apartment in the city now. He used to live with some friends (they moved). They did appear in a vlog once. He attended college twice in Ireland, the first time (in Music Technology) he did not finish college but the second time (in Hotel Management) he did. Jack is well-known by people around Athlone. Jack is a super duper energetic guy who loves to play all sorts of games ranging from FNAF, Subnautica, Happy Wheels, The Sims 4, and even flash games. He sometimes speaks Irish in his videos such as some religion songs and even some phrases in Irish (Here are some examples). Jack, although he has never technically stated his religion, does not believe in god, as stated in the video "Cleverbot | SLIGHTLY DRUNK CONVERSATIONS WITH EVIE". Sean currently (2015-) has a girlfriend named Signe, also known as Wiishu. She has blue eyes and light brown or dirty blonde hair. Signe is a talented artist, drawing Jack and his septiceye in some of her drawings. Although we don't exactly know when they started dating, she posted a picture of Jack and her on July 16, 2015. The picture shows her resting her chin on one of Jack's shoulders, with his normal brown hair. Signe is on Twitter and Tumblr as @wiishu, and on Instagram as @wwiishu. She also started posting vlogs on her Youtube channel, Wiishu, from 24 December 2016. Jack lived in the countryside with his parents as a kid. He had a wood cabin next to his parents later on. Jack has two sisters and two brothers, all of which are older than him. He loves all kinds of food, but his four favorites are pizza, cookies, cake, and ice-cream. Category:Profiles Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Bro Category:Gamer